itsepicstorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The First Chapter 18
' AUTHOR’S COMMENTS IN RED!! READER’S THOUGHTS IN GREEN!!' Negative Zero seconds later, a number of large rocket-launching robot monkeys that were high on hippie bananas attacked the planet #fndjvbcjvnfmvbshjfvcbvhfcjkzvdbhahesdjfhv. -1 seconds later, Derek was already there. Wait, what? That makes no sense. How could he, wait, don’t even bother questioning it. There’s no logic in EPIC STORY TIME!!! He drove an SdKfz 2 equipped with a Bulgarian Howitzer of Access-ness. Once there, he changed the setting to “Sober-inator” and blasted all the monkeys out of the sky. So, his howitzer has a setting to make things sober? I should get one for ! Back on the USS Macon, things were in total chaos! Derek had just come back, and the other members of the 47 Fighters were going crazy. Steven invited Trevor over and they were playing Halo, Spencer and Brittany were making out while listening to Yugoslavian Folk Music, Tom and Nick S. were playing “Journey Into Diablo Canyon”, Jen was trying to get Purna to read EPIC STORY TIME!!! 17 but she said “No” because she wasn’t in it, and Katy and Alexis were talking about something but no one really knew what it was. Wait, I didn’t know Spencer and Bri were dating. Uh, were have you been the past ? Anyway Derek got 15 megaphones and activated the siren feature on all of them, causing everyone to stop being random. It was just in time. The Large Rocket-Launching Monkeys that were high on Hippies Bananas got high again and were attacking the USS Macon for no particular reason. Derek ran to the cockpit of his Stuka that never failed him and prepared to take off into the mass of farting monkeys. Oh did I forget to mention Hippie Bananas cause you to fart uncontrollably all the time? Well they do. Thanks for the warning. He launched 505 Access Lasers and blew up their command base, which wasn’t very functional anyway because all the monkeys there were drunk. Then Jen revealed her new weapon, a 200 mm FrontPage Assault Cannon. Needless to say, no monkeys were left after that thing fired. Then, the 47 Fighters received a call from the planet Thisisareallygoodplanetnameright saying they needed help in a ground battle. seconds later, the battle still raged. Then, the 47 Fighters appeared on the horizon in a large array of tanks. Derek lead the group, piloting a heavily modified Mark 4 Churchill. He was followed by Steven and Spencer+Brittany, who were piloting NI Tanks. Following them was Jack Steele, who had a SU-122 proudly decked out in the colors of the Soviet Union, as well as Julia J. and Sophie J. who both had Panzerkampfwagen VI Tigers. This large assortment of tanks was suited to eliminate the evil forces that were attacking the planet. However, these evil forces turned out to be Ottoman Empire Zombies, bitter rivals of the Yugoslavians, which made Spencer and Bri even happier to kill them. If you haven’t noticed, I’ve kind of been associating Spencer and Brittany with Yugoslavia. I don’t really know why. Spencer+BriBri:WHY YUGOSLAVIA??? Now the battle raged all over the place. Eventually, the Ottoman Empire Zombies were hopelessly defeated. Now, another story arrived and decided to take place. Next Story Category:Stories Category:The First Chapter